marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Blake Wayne
History Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3ymgYMRbZ0 Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGYyL0w_q3Y Origins Blake Wayne is an average boy huh spent most of his childhood read comics and play football he found out soon when he became 18 years old he was born Tarantula-power like an mutant but his father was stupid and buys drunks soon his mother breakup with Blake's father and don't having father anymore. after that he became a coolest boy in high school. but soon he was always bullied every day but then Blake got angry and punch the bully soon he have a lesson by his mother but all Blake wanted is to be an normal teenage boy later he got friends and allies like Spider-Man and his wife Mary Jane Parker and Kaine and Jean Grey and The Avengers but sooner he have a Secret like some one don't know. later he battle with a thief with his brave hand soon he found out he can use this powers and agility to save people but he most thinking about that sooner or later. soon he can do backflip and many agility like jump high and ran so fast like famous Spidey but later when he saw The Arachnid. later he look at him and became friends but later he saw some one have stole mother's moneys and later Blake to revenge and stop the thief soon he think this will be awesome later. He use it to not tell his friends or family just for His Allies Heroes but soon he became a famous hero like Crimson Tarantula soon he Buy Crimson and black suit and install Night-Vision Goggles and going to a professor to make Spider-Energy Cable Cuff to let him and swing by like an arachnid soon he going to police and talk he his and hero like Vigilante crime fighter like an hero but he want to be a hero spider and he became like save the city from crimes and calling him self for the Crimson Tarantula! Powers and Abilities *Toxic-Punch: Blake can able to paralyze a victim by direct skin contact for a few several minutes or even hours varying on the impact like an spider bite. *Talons: Retractable talons on his finger tips for clawing and climbing what he wanted. *Superhuman Strength: Able to lift up several tons. The limits of his strength are still unknown. *Superhuman Speed: Blake's strength extends to his legs enabling himself to run faster than accelerated cars and jump several stories high. *Superhuman Agility: Highly skilled in acrobatics and parkour. Quick on his feet, his balance, and flexibility are far more enhanced than the average human, sometimes making Blake a difficult target to hit. *Healing Factor: Able to heal most wounds at a slightly faster pace than the average human. Friends and Allies SPIDER-MAN: an special superhero huh is an spider with red and blue suit but friends with Blake. Jean Grey: want of the x-men team before jean have son she learn Blake martial arts. THE AVENGERS: After they old avengers a new team of next like teenagers want spider hero they found Blake instead and became want of the avengers! Mary Jane Parker: just friends not more. KAINE: Kaine is clone of peter but helping Blake some times and kaine as the new spider-man!? ARACHNID: when Blake saw arachnid swing by and remembered he is a spider he look at him and became a friend famous spider hero plus he did not know he was clone of peter and james?! Category:Super Strength Category:Healing Factor Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Avengers Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Danger Sense Category:Martial Artists Category:Webbing Category:Super Leaping Category:Claws Category:Poison Secretion Category:Adhesion